


Somebody's Watching

by eli_xo



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/M, FBI, JJ and Spencer, Kidnapping, Pregnancy, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsub - Freeform, Unsub | Unknown Subject, bau, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli_xo/pseuds/eli_xo
Summary: An unsub has been terrorizing the DC area by kidnapping couples, forcing them to have sex on tape and then murdering them. The bau is closing in and JJ gets paretnered with Spencer, together they figure out where the unsub lives. Unfortunately all lines of communication between them and the rest of the team are dead and they have to face the unsub by themselves before he can escape. Things go worng but can the rest of the team find JJ and Reid before it's too late?
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Spencer Reid
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

The car speeds and takes two sharps turns, JJ’s head slams on the window   
“WOAH Spence take it slow,”  
“Jenfinner I can’t, we have the unsubs address now we just have to get there before he kills the last couple he kidnapped”  
JJ rolls her eyes and grabs a hold of the handle bar on the car door to keep herself steady, she tries calling the team but realizes her phone died “Spence do you have your cell?”   
“This really isn’t the time to booty call Will,” but he reaches for his back pocket only to see that his phone isn’t there. “JJ i think it fell, check in the back seat”  
JJ unbuckles her seatbelt but at the speed that Spencer is driving the car she keeps falling back into her seat, “SPENCER! SLOW DOWN.”  
The car comes to a complete halt and JJ falls face first onto Reid’s lap, “SPENCER! Why did you stop?” she sounds muffled trying to find a way to get up without placing any more of her body onto him.  
“The light JJ” he pointed, she looked up enough to see that the light was red “I still need to follow the law.”  
Finally getting out of his lap JJ reaches to the backseat and feels around but doesn’t find his cell phone. “Shit,” she said under her breath, “Spence, we don’t have anyway to contact Hotch.”  
Spencer looks worriedly at JJ “They’re smart, I’m sure they’ll figure it out” he says, sounding like he’s trying to convince himself more than anything.  
Finally reaching the unsubs house JJ and Spencer split up.   
“I’ll go through the front and you’ll go through the back” Spencer whispers. JJ nods and disappears behind the bend of the house.   
Entering the house JJ looks around the room aiming her gun at any possible places where the unsub could be hiding but when the search comes up empty “CLEAR” she screams.   
Reid enters on the other side of the house but doesn’t have the same luck, the second he enters the house something sharp blows him on the head and he falls to the ground. His vision is extremely blurry but he could still see someone lean over him and he can feel the gun leave his hands. From the other side of the house he can hear JJ scream “clear” which makes the unsub turn and hide behind the door that JJ will walk through.  
His vision begin to clear up more and as expected JJ walked through the doors and ran to Spencer without noticing the unsub  
“Spence! Spencer can you hear me?” she asks frantically. Spencer tries to scream as he sees the unsub closing in on JJ but no words come out of his mouth. JJ must see his eyes widen because she turns just in time to see the unsub raise the stolen gun and hit her across the head, seconds before Spencer blacks out he sees JJ’s limp body slump down in front of him.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
With a large gasp of breath Spencer wakes up to find himself chained to a bed and completely naked except for his underwear. He turns and sees JJ in the same predicament as he is, her thin body only covered with a lacy white bra and not matching hot pink panties.   
“It’s about time you woke up” JJ quips “You took a big blow to the head so let’s hope that you're a hundred eighty-seven iq didn’t get reduced to zero.”  
Spencer snorts “My Iq could never lower no matter how many times you bash me over the head.”  
“Wanna give that theory a try because the unsub is going to come back in here any minute and we are still chained to the bed.” JJ tries to pull on the handcuff but it won’t come out. Twisting her head she also tries to bite it off but has no luck.  
“I honestly have no idea what to do” Spencer says defeated  
“It’s okay pretty boy, unlike you I don’t knock out so easily” She uses her free hand to knock on her head “While the unsub was undressing us I gained consciousness and saw his face, It’s Barry Moore.”  
“Barry Moore?” Spencer asks surprised “ Garcia did a background check on him when he called the tip line how did he bypass Garcia's check”  
“No idea” JJ whispered “But what I do know is that Barry is going to do to us what he did to the other couples,” A worried expression comes across her face “he’ll force us to havesex at gunpoint then murder us.”  
Spencer gulps and his adam's apple bobs, JJ pretends she didn’t notice but there are always small details about him that she couldn’t seem to ignore.   
“D-Do you think that he’ll record it just like he did to the others?”  
“Spencer, being pornstars is the least of our worries right now” JJ huffs “Let’s try and stop it before it gets to that point.”  
Suddenly the door blows open and Barry Moore walks in with a glass of water in one hand and a gun in the other.   
“Let us go you sicko” JJ screams “We don’t play into your delusional fantasies,” Barry doesn’t respond but instead walks over to Spencer's side of the bed and places a pill next to the glass of water, he then points the gun at Spencer.  
“Barry all the other couples that you have taken were both blonde” JJ tires to reason “Spencers not blonde, take me and leave him Please,” She begs   
“JJ what are you doing?” Spencer panics “No don’t touch her”  
Barry cocks the gun and begins to count “One…. two” JJ twists and turns trying to get the cuffs undone but alas nothing works.  
“JJ i’m so sorry” Spencer takes the pill and dry swallows it before Barry could get to three.   
“YOU IDIOT” JJ screams “If we weren’t in chains I would slap you across the face.” Barry puts the gun away and walks before he stops and stares at them.  
“You have a very strong minded girlfriend son” Spencer tries to interrupt but Barry continues “The pill should take effect in about 15 mintues and then you both know what to do.” He walks out of the room before Reid or JJ could protest.  
They lie there for what seems like hours before Spencer finally speaks up “So this is really about to happen?”  
JJ doesn't answer and the room goes back to being awkwardly silent. “Spence?”  
“Yeah JJ” he answers softly  
“Please tell me your still not a virgin because I don't want this the way you spend your first time”  
“I’m actually not” he says completely embarrassed, he could see JJ raise her eyebrow “Do you remember Lila Archer?”  
A look of realization came across her face “Did something else go on in that pool that we don’t know about?” She asks smugly   
“No it was actually when we went to LA for vacation and I disappeared for those two nights”  
JJ gasps “So that's where you went!” Spencer nods “Morgan was sure that you went down another spiral and started shooting dilaudid again.”  
It was Spencer's turn to gasp “So that’s why when I came back Morgan was acting so suspicious” he laughed “I honestly thought it was because he could sense that I wasn’t a virgin anymore”  
The moment they were having ended abruptly when Spencer felt all his blood flow to some place else and JJ instinctively winched. The locks on all of the handcuffs unlatched and Barry’s voice soon filled the room   
“Try to even move off of the bed and I will shoot you” JJ freezes and places her feet back onto the bed “Good girl, now any mistakes and both of you will die but for now the cameras are rolling so get on with it.”  
Spencer and JJ look at each other awkwardly and JJ inches forward toward Spencer's mouth, when their lips are centimeters apart she whispers “It’s better to get this done fast, so we can see what to do next,” their faces are so close that Reid could feel her words against his lips.   
She leaned forward and kissed him and he kissed him back with more fervor than he had before, and they lay there kissing, although they were being held hostage and forced to do this something about it felt so natural to both of them.  
JJ’s hands ran slowly up into his curly hair and down over his thick shoulders and along his strong arms and around to his brawny back, suddenly Spencer came to a stop  
“This is wrong Jen, I can’t do this”  
“You will do this if you want to survive” then she pulls Spencer on top of her and kisses him with meaning. They kiss in between switching, and their hands move all over each other, to her inner thighs, to his rounded curve of the spine, to their sweaty necks. None of them know how but somewhere in the tangle JJ loses her underwear and Spencer loses his briefs. The last thought in JJ’s mind is about Will or her son Henry but instead of how Spencer looks as graceful as he has ever done even while in the midst of this mess.   
There is a tightening in her stomach as Spencer becomes fully connected with her, she feels the tide between her legs and he hears the sounds escaping from her mouth but does nothing to stop them. Tight calves and legs lifting. Brown curls and blond knees. Everything blends together in a blur until they both come down, they fall side by side heaving heavy breaths.   
Spencer cannot even bare to look at JJ even after this intimate moment they just shared  
“Is this what you wanted!” JJ screams at the camera in the corner of the room “that's it we finished! Please let us go now.” Spencer can hear a crack in her voice which usually means that she’s about to cry but he feels paralyized and doesn’t make any attempt to help her.   
Nothing shifts until Barry enters the room, clapping.  
“That was quite a show for you two, I’m sure you’ll gain millions of views and satisfied customers from your performance, I know I sure was” he says smugly. “But sadly your show has ended and it’s time for the season finale.” He grabs JJ’s arm and places the gun to her head.  
“‘Everything in the world is about sex except sex. Sex is about power’” Spencer quoted.  
“What did you just say” Barry moves the gun from JJ’s head to face Spencer   
“Everything in the world is about sex except sex. Sex is about power, Mr.Moore” Spencer taunts “and you know that no women would ever want to lay with you, let you take power over her”  
“You have no idea what your talking about” Barry yells   
“This is why you do this, because your a low life loser that wants to put his dick somewhere other than his hand but can’t because every women out there know what utter”  
“SPENCER STOP PLEASE!” JJ pleads but he doesn’t listen  
“-piece of trash you are and trust me no women was to sleep with garbage”  
Barry couldn’t take it anymore and fired the gun. BANG.  
The Shot rings throughout the whole room and it feels like everything is moving in slow motion. JJ screams as she sees Spencer's body crumple to the ground, at the same time that the door behind them kicks open and Morgan comes running in and tackles Barry to the ground. JJ tries to make a run for Reid but Rossi comes in and pulls her back then wraps a blanket around her. She starts screaming and kicking but Rossi drags her out of the room and onto an ambulance.   
“Rossi PLEASE!” JJ crys “SPENCER iS HURT! I NEED TO SEE HIM”  
“Jeniffer please calm down, I’ll call to let you know what happening” He closes the truck door and watches as the ambulance gets smaller and smaller the farther away it goes. Snapping back to reality Rossi runs back into the house and goes to Hotch.  
“Hows Spencer?”  
“Luckily he was shot in the shoulder, he’s bleeding badly but the emts say that he should make it” Rossi lets out a huge breath that he was holding in.   
“I don’t think that the BAU would survive without him”  
Rossi and Hotch step to the side when they see the Emts pulling Spencer out in a stretcher. Hotch walks to the ambulance that they are taking him away in  
“Tell the team that I’m going to ride with Reid,” Rossi nods and goes back into the house. Inside the ambulance tears form in Hotch's eyes as he watches the emts do everything to keep Spencer stable.   
********************************************************************************************************  
TWO MONTHS LATER  
JJ wakes up in a cold sweat and runs to the toilet throwing up the second she got there. She could hear Will back in the bedroom snoring and all she wanted was to make it stop. It had been two months since her kidnapping and JJ still hadn't told Will what happened. For some reason JJ had begun to feel very sick in the mornings for the past couple weeks but she couldn’t put a finger on what it was.   
Will had also noticed this and kept asking her what was wrong but she didn’t even know how to answer. She got up and walked to Henry's room.  
“How are you feeling baby?” She asked, brushing his hair behind her head. Henry had been breaking out into fevers for the past week and not eating anything, it seemed to her that everyone in the house was sick. Instead of answering he only rested his head on her shoulder and fell asleep again. She rubbed his head and went back to her room to get ready for work.   
She sees Will lying in bed and she just feels so sick of him. They have been engaged for god knows how long and she still doesn’t feel like she wants to marry him anytime soon. Sometimes she feels like the only reason that they stayed together was because of Henry. On the way to the front door she took off her engagement ring and placed it on the bedside table near Will.   
“JJ you look very pale today” is the first thing she hears when she goes into the office “I mean paler than usual.” JJ walks over to Emily's desk  
“Yeah I know I have been feeling sick lately, throwing up every moring, being sore all the time” She then points to her feet “even my fucking ankels are swelled, I might be having an alergic reaction to something.”  
Emily just stares at her  
“What?” JJ asked  
Emily doesn’t answer   
“What?” She asks visibly irritated  
“Jay, is there any way that you could be pregnant?”  
JJ stops moving and she thinks back to the room with spencer. She could remember the feeling of his hands going down her tights, how he recoiled at her touch, how he smelled when his body leaned over her but the one thing that she cannot remember is Reid putting on protection. Vile comes up her throat and before she can stop herself she pukes into Emily's garbage can.   
“Emily, how am I supposed to tell Will?”   
Emily gasps “Is it Reids?”  
JJ nods.


	2. Redskins

Will has called several times in the last hour but JJ could’t face herself to answer him so she muted his messages. Marching back and forth in the office bathroom JJ waits anxiously for Emily to come back from the store. This didn’t seem real, how was she supposed to tell Will if she really was pregnant. She doubts that he would believe the true story even if she got evidence to back it up. She always knew that abortion was an option for her but after having a miscarge she thought it was time for another child even if it wasn’t with Will.  
“Okay I’m sorry it took so long” Emily said bursting into the bathroom “the line was really long and I tried to avoid Reid in the elevator.”  
It’s okay I know” JJ tried to sound calm.   
Passing her pregnancy test Emily says “Tell me when you're ready.”  
“It’s now or never Em.” JJ goes into a stall while Emily goes to lock the bathroom door. It was a really stressful moment for JJ and Emily didn’t want anyone to come in and make it worse.   
Waiting for those results were the two most excruciatingly slow minutes of her life.   
Finally the timer went off and Emily picked up the test because JJ couldn’t bear to see. Two bright pink lines stared up at Emily almost mockingly  
“From the silence I can tell it’s not good,” JJ says.  
Emily holds up the positive test. “You know I’ll be there for you and whatever you choose.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“JJ why?” Will doesn’t even give her a chance to settle down, as soon as she steps in the house he holds up the engagement ring that she left at his bedside. “You wouldn’t even pick up my calls, what in the hell is going on?”  
“Will stop”  
“WHY JJ?” he presses “was it something I’d done?”  
“Will just shut up-”  
“No! Not until you tell me what's happening, why in this god forsaken world are you breaking up with-”  
“I’M PREGNANT OKAY?”  
A smile spread across Wills face “Oh my goodness Cher, another pumpkin already?” He then noticed that JJ wasn’t smiling back. “Is the baby alright? Why aren’t you happy?”  
“It’s a fetus Will.”   
JJ left the room and locked herself in the bathroom, she couldn’t bear the thought of telling Will that it wasn’t his baby. She started sobbing uncontrollably on the floor but tried to keep the noise to a minimum so she didn’t scar Henry.   
“Mommy?” JJ turned around quickly and saw Henry looking up at her through the crack of the door.   
“Don’t worry about me, okay?” JJ wiped his hair away from his forehead and felt that he was no longer warm “Henry, you're feeling better!”   
“I know mama” he giggled “uncle Spencer came over, he was looking for you”  
“He came here?” JJ was confused, Henry nodded “to the house?”  
“Yep” Henry began to walk off “mommy I’m going to play car, ask papa if he can come”  
“Of course baby.”  
JJ looked at her phone and noticed no new calls from Spence. So what was he doing at her house?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Reid sat shirtless in his apartment surrounded by many copies of dusty, leather covered books. He was finishing up his third book of the day when a soft knock rattled his door.   
“COming” he frantically looked around for a shirt just in case it was his landlord at the door. “Sorry i’ll be right-” he tripped on his feet on the way to the door.   
“Is this a bad time?” JJ stood looking confused as to why Spencer's head was sticking out of the arm hole.  
“No No come in, I was just reorganizing some books.”  
JJ looked around his apartment at the controlled mess. Books were thrown around everywhere but they seemed to belong there, multiple chess boards were set up around the place and they all looked to be mid game. JJ had only gone once before to his apartment, when Meave died two years ago. Spencer had been so distraught that she had focused more on him and not at his home.   
“So um what brings you here at this time of night?” It was only 7 o’ clock but considering that she even showed was surprising.  
“Oh right” JJ turned to Spencer and said “ A little birdie told me that you stopped by my house today and just wanted to see if you were alright.”  
Spencer turned bright pink “I told Henry not to tell you” JJ laughed “ I even gave him ten dollars.”  
“Aaa well you should have known, he’s my son after all” silence “so um why did you come to my house today?”  
Spencer throws all the books off of his couch and signals for JJ to come sit down next to him. “Do you remember that redskins game that we went to in 05’?”  
JJ tried to look like she was thinking back to that year, when she first joined the team. But of course she remembered that day, she was so nervous to go alone with Spencer that she invited Penelope to come along.   
“Yeah I do” Spencer looked so happy that he was about to burst “what is it Spence?”  
He reached before him and pulled out two tickets for the upcoming Skins game.  
“What!” JJ shot up out of her seat “No way Spence!”  
“Yes way JJ” without thinking she reached down and hugged him. But when she touched him, that one day in Barry’s house all came flooding back, she let go quickly.  
“This is like the best news ever, thank you so much” JJ smilied “I really needed this”  
Spencer had gotten up from the couch to get some food from the refrigerator.   
“Want anything?”  
JJ took off her shoes “Whatever your having i guess”  
“Kung Pao chicken it is.” JJ looked at him in disgust   
“You know what, I’m not hungry anymore” for some reason JJ’s no no food during her pregnancies is Kung Pao chicken.   
Spencer looked at her very oddly   
“Before you came over I was just finishing up reading The Painter from Shanghai” he picked up the book and opened to the page he left off, JJ settled next to Spencer close enough to feel his body warmth but not touching him.   
“Haven’t you read that book like a thousand times” JJ asked facetiously.  
“Yes, but it’s a really good book” he lightly taps her forehead with it “Now shhh and let me read it to you.”  
JJ looked up at him and watched his lips move as he read the words on the page “Yuliang turns and looks at him.’C’est madame,’ she whispers” Him speaking those few words in french started a spark in her. She desperately wanted to tell him and she was pregnant with his baby but she didn’t want to ruin the moment.   
“‘Pardon,’ he says. He switches to Chinese. ‘You’re coming aboard?” What a nice idea that was. Her, Spence, a baby. A family. But then guilt consumed her, what about the family she already had? What is going to happen with Will and Henry?  
“Yuling looks down at the little boar. It gazes up with green eyes, as stony and as stubborn as ever” The hum of Spence’s voice relaxed her and she leaned down into his arms and closed her eyes.  
“She gives it one last squeeze before slipping it into her pocket.”  
Everything was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really shitty :/


	3. Jello

Everything was in fact, not alright.  
It's been weeks since she fell asleep in Spencer's arms, and nothing has felt normal since then. She was about three months pregnant and the only person on the team that knows is Emily. She decided that having Henry grow up without two parents wasn't worth it, she wasn't going to tell Spencer it was his baby.   
“JJ it’s this weekend!” Is the first thing that Spencer says to her when she enters the office “I can’t believe game day is almost here!”  
Ever since Spence showed her the tickets he hasn't shut up about wanting to go. JJ was equally as excited but had many other things on her mind.  
“I know Spence” JJ laughed “You already showed me the outfit you picked out on facetime”  
“What did he show you on facetime? Garcia asked, entering their conversation.  
“Oh Garcia you came with us to the game in 05’ remember?”  
“Yes! The food was downright ungodly” Garaica quipped in disgust.  
“Well” JJ giggiled “Spence bought us some tickets for my birthday!”  
Garcia looked to See a big smirk on Reid's face “Oh you big flirt” she pushed him playfully.  
“Just so you know Spencer, i’m a fan of all things british” She winked  
“I’ll keep that one in mind”  
Spence pours a cup of coffee for him and refills JJ’s empty cup. Together they walk to the round table where the rest of the team sits, waiting for them.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The line was long to get into the stadium but pushing through many sweaty bodies, JJ and Reid made it in.   
“We should go to the concession stand before they begin to fill up,” On their way to get food Spencer couldn’t stop explaining to JJ what he had learned.  
“Okay so this week I spent researching and reading football manuel's” Spencer was so giddy that he could hardly stay in one spot.  
“Spence Spence” JJ laughed “stand still you look like a toddler ready to go pee”  
They reached the front of the line and Spencer ordered two beers  
“Actually could I get water?” Asked JJ  
Spencer gave her an odd look but ordered the water anyway. They got their drinks and were heading back to the seats but Spencer couldn’t stop jumping around.  
“Sorry it's just that I finally understand how football works and I really want to calculate the probability of who’s going to win the game”  
“So Boy wonder, what are the probabilities?”  
“Well” he started “if there are eleven players per football team and each will hit-”  
Before Spencer could finish his sentence he was knocked to the ground with a large blow to the head. Instead of reaching for her gun JJ dropped her water and reached to guard her belly.   
Spencer’s vision was very blurry and the hit to his head brought back all the memories from Barry’s house. JJ trying to save him, Barry forcing them together, all of this was too much to process and his brain shut down. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was JJ clutching onto her stomach.  
JJ watched as Spencer crumpled to the ground, looking behind Spencer she saw two men fighting. One had delivered the blow to the back of Spencer's head   
“This isn’t a fighting ring!” JJ charged at them “This is a football game for CIVIL people”  
JJ injected herself into the fight to try and stop the men before they could hurt anyone else.   
“Watch it lady ”One of the men said “I’m not afraid to hurt you even if your a girl”   
“Oh really?” JJ questioned. Without any remorse JJ kicked the man that challenged her authority. He stumbled back but when he regained his footing he came back with a hard fist, at this point a large crowd had gathered around them and the other man that was fighting had run away when he saw how strong JJ was.   
JJ took the man's fist and twisted it until he cried out. She then took his arm and bent around back forcing the man's knees to buckle in pain, stepping on his back she bent down to whisper in his ear.   
“I’m not just some girl” she spat “I’m S.S.A Jennifer Jearu and you just hurt my boy- my best friend, Dr.Spencer Reid”  
Breaking through the crowd three security guards came running in, two of them went to hoist up Spencer from where he was lying on the floor and the other went towards JJ and the man.   
“This man assaulted an agent of the bureau, sir” She said showing the security guard her FBI Credentials.   
JJ releases the man in the custody of the security officer and races out of the building to see emts putting Spencer into an ambulance. JJ tries to get into the ambulance with Reid but one of the officers won’t let her on board.  
“Are you the wife?” she asks “we’re only letting family to ride along.” JJ hesitates   
“Yes, I’m the wife” she finally answers “and his name is Spencer Reid”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
JJ looked at the sleeping Spencer and it reminded her too much of when he got shot in the neck, he looked so peaceful but at any moment something could go wrong. She hasn’t bothered to call Will because she told him that she would be going out for the rest of the night, so he probably wasn’t putting out any rescue missions. JJ picked up Spence’s limp hand and placed it in hers, It was almost wrong how right it felt. She wiped away the hair that was falling into his face.  
“If only things were different” Spencer's eyes fluttered open.  
“Oh shit, sorry Spence” she let go of his hand quickly “I didn’t mean to wake you”  
“If only what were different JJ?” Sencer asked quietly  
“Nothing, don’t worry about it.”  
“Let me ask a different question then” he breathed “Why didn’t you tell me you were pregnant?”  
“Wh- what?”  
“JJ, you didn’t think that I wouldn’t notice?” he sighs disappointedly “Our job is to crack the world’s toughest serial killers and you thought I wouldn’t notice all the changes you’ve had?”  
“What changes?”  
“Not liking Kung pao chicken, last time that happened Henry was on the way. Water instead of beer? I mean that’s pregnancy rule number one. But what really gave it away was when the men attacked me, instead of shielding yourself, you protected your belly”  
“I’m sorry Spencer” JJ was tearing up. This wasn’t supposed to happen.  
She closed her eyes and tried to choke up some courage because she had to tell him what she was about to say next.  
JJ looked up, eyes red “Spencer…. It’s your child.”  
She watched as all the emotions unfolded within him, finally his face was set on a hardened look.  
“Were you ever going to tell me?”  
“Truthfully…. No”  
“Jenifer. Get out.”  
“What?”  
“Get out.” Spencer turned away from her “I don’t want to see you right now”  
“But Spence-”  
“DON’T CALL ME SPENCE! GET OUT!”  
JJ grabbed her bag and ran out of the room, tears streaming down. She wanted to go back to that day in Barry’s house and made sure it never happened. Even if she never got to tell him how she felt. 

Spencer couldn’t wrap his head around the information JJ just told him. He was going to be a father…. But JJ was married. He had too many questions. Did JJ tell Will? Was she going to tell Will that the kid was his? Was JJ never going to tell him he had a child? Is it a boy or girl? 

Life wasn’t going the way that he had planned but then again since he joined the BAU when had his life gone according to plan? He decided that the hospital wasn’t the best place to try and sort out his life so he buzzed a nurse to his room.  
“Do you have any jello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to spice things up a bit. Next chapter we'll get a more jeid action :)


	4. JJs Office

“I’M SORRY WILL!” Screamed JJ, Will was pushing her out of the house and into the yard  
“JJ HOW COULD YOU” Will was absolutely furious “NOT ONLY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THE SEX BUT IT’S ALSO HIS CHILD”   
“I thought you would be able to handle this like an adult!” JJ was trying to regain her calm  
“HOW DID YOU THINK I WOULD REACT WHEN I’M TOLD MY WIFE SLEPT WITH HER CO-WORKER?”  
“I WAS BEING HELD AT GUNPOINT!”  
“Yeah sure JJ” by this point the fight had moved outside and she was sure the neighbors would hear what happened. She really thought that telling Will would be the best option for her and Spencer's relationship. But things weren’t going in the direction that she had planned.  
“It’s the truth Will, I don’t know what else you want to hear”  
“A BETTER EXCUSE” Will started to twist off his engagement ring “I mean c'mon, getting kidnapped and forced to have sex? Even Henry could come up with a better excuse”  
“I’m not lying-” JJ tried to explain   
“Fuck off” He threw the ring at JJ “and don’t bother coming back tonight.”  
“WILL!” she screamed, but it was too late. She turned around to face her neighborhood and saw the sneaking faces of her neighbors looking out of their windows to see the fight.   
Turning a deep shade of red JJ walked away from her house in shame. What type of mother was she, being so selfish as to try and fix a relationship when she already had a family waiting at home for her. Driving quietly out of her neighborhood she observed all of the view fully knowing that this will probably be one of the last times that she would be going there.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“He actually thought you were lying” Emily asked, astonished “What a bitch, I mean how could you lie about something like that.”  
“That’s what I’m saying!” JJ answered. It was a late night at the BAU and they had just arrived home from working another case. She hadn't told anyone that Will kicked her out a week ago up until now, she had been distracted by work and the fact that Spencer wouldn’t even look at her.   
“You know that you could have told me earlier?” Emily stopped walking and put a hand on JJ’s shoulder “I wouldn’t have said anything to the team.”  
“Yeah, I know that Em” JJ smiled at her “But I just needed to figure some stuff out for myself and weigh the odds. No matter how much I don’t like it Will and I have a son and I need to do what’s best for Henry-”  
“No, JJ listen to me”Emily stopped her. “I may not be a mother but I know that In this case you need to do what’s best for yourself, Jennifer. Henry is extremely important but he could get over his parents getting a divorce but this is a decision that will impact the rest of YOUR life. Do what makes you happy, and nobody would blame you if you didn’t get together with Spencer because one again that's your decision.”  
JJ stayed silent for a few moments and turned to look at Spencer still sitting at his desk, finishing up some paperwork.  
“Go get him,JJ” Emily pushed JJ towards the glass doors.   
“Thank you so much Emily” JJ opens the door, as soon as Spencer sees her coming his way he quickly begins to pack up his stuff.   
“Spence, wait up!” JJ stopped him before he could walk out.  
“What do you want Jennifer?”  
“Can we please talk in my office?”   
“Why?”  
“I told Will about the baby.”   
Reid didn’t say anything but just walked up to JJ’s office and sat down on the edge of her desk. On her way in she closed the door because nobody else at the office knew she was pregnant yet.   
“Jennifer, it's about to be three in the morning and we still have to come back to work tomorrow, please hurry up unless you want to sleep here tonight.”  
“Will kicked me out of the house.” JJ could see his demoner change completely but he still didn’t say anything.  
“I told him about everything, about Barry’s house, and the baby” JJ sighed “He thought I was lying.”  
“He.. thought you were... lying?” Spencer responded “what the actual fuck”  
“And now he won’t even let me visit Henry.”  
Spencer didn't even respond, he only got up and walked right out the door  
“Spencer?” JJ yelled “Where are you going”  
“To go show that motherfucker that he can’t just abandon the mother of his child no matter how much he hates her!”  
“SPENCER! SPENCER!” JJ runs up to him before he could step into the elevator. “Will already hates me enough please don’t make it worse. I’m begging”   
A surge of anger ran through Spencer and he punched the wall next to the elevator  
“Fuck!” blood ran down Spencer's hand “I didn’t think that it would hurt that bad.”  
“You fucking dumbass,” Without hesitation JJ grabbed his injured hand “Come on I think I have some first aid supplies in my office”   
Without talking she cleaned and mended his cut.  
“It’s going to get some bruises but you’ll be fine”  
“Thank you JJ.” Her heart skipped a beat. He called me JJ again, she thought. Things were getting better after all.   
Spencer turned around to leave the office but JJ caught his hand before he opened the door “Hey wait a second, I’ve been meaning to do this for a long time”  
She reaches up on her tippy toes and plants a kiss square on his lips. For a moment she thinks she’s ruined everything because Reid’s lips don’t move but then he finally kisses back. She pushes him against her office door and with one hand she locks it. They pull away for a second to regain their breathe and then Spencer suddenly flips their positions, pinning JJ against the wall.  
His mouth only lingered by her lips and his hands were skittish around the hem of her skirt. JJ inhaled a sharp breath when Spencer placed a leg in between her thighs, Spencer could feel a wet spot forming on the part of his knee that was under JJ. Using the hand that wasn’t pinning her down her traced back and forth across her panty line, teasing her.   
“Oh god Spence” JJ moaned “please, I can’t take it anymore”  
With a grin on his face, Spencer removed her pantys and started to rub her. He could feel JJ reacting in all the right ways, he started going harder and harder. His hand soaked by JJ, he finally slipped one finger in quickly followed by another. Sparks were flying up JJ’s spine, this was the most pleasure that she has received in so long that she almost came just from Spencer’s touch. All her composure had been thrown out the window and she completely unraveled herself for Spencer, his fingers curled around her sweet spot and she shouted out.   
Looking at her against the wall, sweating, red in the face, and shouting out, Spencer Reid still thought that JJ was the most beautiful woman in the whole world.   
Deciding that two fingers wasn’t enough Spencer added one more. Taking his free hand he grabbed both of JJ’s and pinned them above her head so that she couldn’t move, making him feel even more in control than ever. Finally giving into JJ’s moans he pumps harder and curls his finger just at the right spot, she comes.   
“Wow” she heaves, trying to get her breath back “Who knew what Pretty Boy was capable of?”  
Reid laughed “Yeah, well Jennifer this isn’t all I have to offer.”  
He doesn’t give JJ a chance to respond before he hoists her into his arms and lays her down on the desk. Today of all days JJ decided not to wear a bra because of the hot weather but through her thin shirt Spencer could see her hardened nipples. He lifted up his three fingers still covered in JJ’s come and stuck them into his mouth, if JJ hadn't wanted him before she sure wanted him now. Using his wet fingers he traced the outline of her boobs getting closer and closer to her sensitive tips, JJ whimpered at his touch. She was always so in control of everything in her everyday life so getting overpowered but someone (especially the fact that it was Spencer) was what she deeply desired. In a loose motion he pulled her shirt off and tied it around her arms, he then placed them above her head and tied the remaining shirt to a paper weight so that he could have free range and use both his hands.   
Her tight, perky breasts looked up at Spencer and he could feel the bulge in his pants stir.  
“I feel so exposed” JJ admitted “I mean look at me with barely any clothing, and your still here with your suit on”  
“If you want to see me naked JJ, you could have just said so.” Spencer answered. Double checking to make sure that her office door was locked, Spencer slowly began to take off his clothing. First his shirt, then his pants leaving him in only boxers. JJ wanted to laugh when she saw the banana design on the shorts but didn’t want to ruin the moment.   
Climbing onto the table, he slowly lifted her legs up and put one on each of his shoulders. He leaned down and his wet tongue met a delicate spot, JJ winched but not from pain but from excitement.  
Spencer moved his mouth up and down and drew circles with his tongue, anything to see how JJ would quiver beneath him. JJ was trying to suppress all her moans just in case someone was outside the office but some were slipping through her lips. Spencer maintained a steady   
pattern with his mouth and tongue, soon he felt the tightening of JJ’s legs. She came right into his mouth, and without any hesitation Reid licked it right up and swallowed. Her legs were still shaking but Spencer wasn’t done with her just yet. He came up and gave her a sticky kiss on the mouth, which she didn’t mind at all.  
“You taste like peaches, did you know?” JJ shook her head, Spencer snorted “Can’t believe Will didn’t bother to tell you” He just continued to smile down at her “Everything about you is perfect.”   
He reached up and united JJ’s arms from the paper weight and began to remove his boxers.  
“Wait Spence” JJ sat up “Do you have protection?”  
“You're already pregnant, and In extremely rare cases, a woman can get pregnant while already pregnant. Normally, a pregnant woman's ovaries temporarily stop releasing eggs-”  
JJ placed her hand over his month to make him stop talking “Just shut up and fuck me Spence”  
“As you wish”  
He started off very slow just to let JJ adjust and get comfortable. Once she started to grind up against his hips he knew it was time. He began thrusting hard and if anything was to be said by the sounds JJ was releasing, it was that Spencer was doing a pretty good job.   
JJ claws at his back already reaching her climax. Being so close to her resurfaces the memories from Barry's house but this time it’s different. This sex is very different, the other one was forced, rushed and in the moment so that they could save their lives. But now this sex is slow, delicately, and completely on their terms.   
Still pounding into her they begin to climax together, JJ still trying to suppress her moans (but failing miserably), and Spencer not caring at all who heard what words spilled out of his mouth. He slipped out of her and kissed her on the forehead. JJ was heaving under him, her sweaty sex hair flying everywhere, she said “Wow all it took was for me to get pregnant with your child, so that you could show me this part of you”  
“You're special JJ” He brushes her hair back “and I mean it’s not everyday someone gets pregnant with my baby”  
She smacks him “Shut up”  
They sloppily get dressed again, Spencer doesn’t even button up his shirt or place his tie back on, JJ didn’t bother to fix her hair.   
“I don’t think anyone’s still here” JJ saying quietly unlocking her office door  
“I really hope n-”  
JJ opens the door to revel Emily with a shocked look on her face.  
“What the fuck.”


End file.
